Satiable Lies
by badou
Summary: A Turkish man should not have to feel this vulnerable. Sadiq/Heracles.


**Author Notes**: Felt like writing a tragic story about them. Came out crappy, whatever. Sorry for any typo's... it's kind of 3:30AM, and I'm... incompetent.

- - -

_This was it, this was the day... Heracles was going to do it, he was, he was. _

He had been planning this day, ever since he was taken in by the Ottoman Empire – by Sadiq. Ever since he had laid eyes on the sadistic being that had haunted his dreams.

He hated Sadiq, with every bone in his body, and with each drop of blood in his veins.

The way Sadiq would manipulate him, like he was some pathetic vulnerable _doll. _He was sick of it... he was sick of all of that. All of the lies, the trickery, the manipulation... all of it.

Sadiq didn't even have the decency to show his face – he always hid... he always hid behind that disgusting mask of his.

_A fake._

The Grecian had been holding a knife with him for old times sake, it was an old one, but one of the best ones that he had ever used. It almost never dulled, never did it rust either, perfect one to commit the crime – perfect one.

The next time Sadiq was to take step into his room...

was going to be his _last _time.

- - -

_How will.. how will I do this. _

This was frustrating, this was aggravating, this was infuriating.

The Turkish man was pacing back and forth in his room, wondering, and thinking of ways to deliver himself to the Grecian:

"Eh... here's a flower."

_Vague and idiotic._

"I got ya' this rose, now just – fuckin' take it!"

_Hell no._

"I found a flower, and I know 'm not that nicest guy, but let's just, try and settle things like men, right?"

_Shit... no. _

"Yes, I fucking hate you Herakles – and you, to me, but all my thoughts are only you. You... and you only. I've just been so aggravated, no one has ever lingered in my mind for so long, no one has ever been able to stabilize my thoughts like you have. My anger is only because I – ..."

…

His thoughts were shrouding him.

Lately, he had been excruciatingly mean to Heracles, yes – usual days he would just hit him a few times and be done. But lately, he had mentally, and psychically abused the Grecian. But why, and to what extent? Was it because he just hated the annoying selfish brat? Or was it because it was only him who stalked his minds every moment of his every life?

But, today, tonight – he wanted to apologize, and genuinely and sincerely apologize for all the wrong. And for all the wrong he will commit in the future.

Yes, Sadiq did think that Heracles was an annoying, selfish, disgusting, filthy brat – but did annoying, selfish, disgusting, filthy brats occupy someone's mind so much, that they only think of them?

_Heracles, if only you understood these feelings. These undoubted feelings. I hate you, I do. That's no lie. But... has someone ever hated a person, yet... loved a person at the same time?_

Love, what exactly is that word, what does it mean? Why is such a word, a pathetic and simple four-lettered-word the main reason for Turkey's careless actions?

Sadiq held the single flower in his hands, sighing and looking down at them.

_Look at you, you're pathetic. Carrying flowers to a man, one you've harmed in more ways you could have imagined. Do you expect him to open his arms in happiness? To accept you and love you? What are you looking for in his answer, Sadiq?_

What was he looking for?

He was...

_He was looking for a lie._

A lie, to quench this thirst, to make him satiable.

- - -

The night came in a blink, and Sadiq's heart was pounding in his throat.

A Turkish man should not have to feel this vulnerable. Especially towards a Grecian being, a Grecian person who has no respect, and no diligence towards anything that is superior.

But here was outside Heracles room, and knocked on it, holding the flower behind his back like it was a surprise of some sort... like a present. _Heracles will like it, for he said to me once, that blue was his favourite colour – I went out of my way to find a blue rose... very hard to find one actually._

"Herakles, 't's me, Sadiq. Open up." Sadiq spoke, his voice still managing to come out strong and smooth.

Usually, Heracles would hesitate, and take a while to open, but today.. he was happy to oblige, he opened it right away.

For Sadiq did not know what lurked behind the door...

"Herakles, listen, I wanted to apolog–.."

Heracles appeared, except instead of a welcoming embrace, instead of a foul cuss word spoken, or instead of anything else...

Sadiq felt a stab, right in the chest, his left chest area. His eyes dilating at the hit, looking down. He kept one hand behind him, still grabbing the flower, and one hand on the knife that was in his chest.

He could have easily pulled it out, and stabbed Heracles right back.

But something in him stopped him other-wise... something in him beckoned and made him do so otherwise.

Instead, it was Heracles, who pulled out the knife, and then, stabbed him again... this time, more brutishly, and on the other side of his chest.

_All the while he was doubting himself._

Heracles watched. He watched, he made sure he had watched.

_He's falling, the Ottoman Empire, is falling, I have done it! I... I – I have done it... _

_What... what have I done..._

Why, why is Sadiq... smiling?

Sadiq smiled, all while he coughed up blood, taking the hand that was behind his back... and showing Heracles the blue rose... falling against the wall that was behind him, beautifully sliding down it.

Heracles, on the other hand, eyes were widened – and throat, was completely dry.

Sadiq miraculously had enough energy to take off his own mask too, that sickening sad smile still plastered on his face. From taking off the mask, revealed equally tanned flesh, along with the most piercing green eyes that one could possibly ever take a view upon.

The blue rose was held up, and now on Sadiq's chest, being trapped under his hand... but it was close to the wound – and _close to the heart._

…

He chose now...?

That... Sadiq, chose... now? To – to... to...

".. Sadiq." His name was a hushed whisper, while Turkey's dying grin somehow became wider, but his eyes slowly shutting.

"Y-you bastard... don't you dare, you wake the fuck up right now!" The Grecian yelled, now taking Sadiq's shoulders, and shaking them. "Why now, why now! Why now you.. y-you fucking bastard!" He barked, he howled, he yelled.. _he screamed._

The Turkish man only uttered a few words in his native tongue... his smile quickly fading

"S-seni seviyorum ... b-bence."

Before closing his eyes, and allowing an inconvenient wetness fall from them.


End file.
